


Cosmic Love

by MinakosAino



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Playlist, Team: Opulence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinakosAino/pseuds/MinakosAino
Summary: Cosmic love - A Venus/Kunzite fanmix for the ssrevminibang challenge





	Cosmic Love

 ([Download](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dropbox.com%2Fs%2Fd4z5df67zz8fjv8%2FCosmic%2520love-%2520playlist.rar%3Fdl%3D0&t=OWZmZDI4MWVkMjA2NWI1ZjVhZTVlMzc1YzQ2NmI3NTZhZThjNTdlZix0cTRmVTFXMw%3D%3D&b=t%3ASqcH_TRuopVop6n4RI_VhQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fminakosaino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160067433656%2Fcosmic-love-a-venuskunzite-fanmix-for&m=1) | [Tracklist with lyrics and individual songs links](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fdocument%2Fd%2F1nAkufyzZK32Miss07wmYx3qnz_jkg7x2Dm01IOUQZ_I%2Fedit%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=OGJjZTM5N2UxMDYxYWI0OGMwYTc1ZTE3ZmI3MWU0NTcwMzMxN2JiYSx0cTRmVTFXMw%3D%3D&b=t%3ASqcH_TRuopVop6n4RI_VhQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fminakosaino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160067433656%2Fcosmic-love-a-venuskunzite-fanmix-for&m=1) | [Tumblr post](http://minakosaino.tumblr.com/post/164267300256/cosmic-love-a-venuskunzite-fanmix-for-the))

Download link includes: all the songs, cover art and word archive with tracklist, some quotes from the songs and lyrics link (If you put the songs in your phone they should play in order as this was an actual CD.)

To download you don't need to create an account, or anything

 

* * *

 **Introduction**   

> Alegria - Cirque du Soleil
> 
> _There is a love in me raging, alegria; A joyous, magical feeling, alegria. Like a flash of life, alegria; Like a madman screaming, alegria_
> 
>  

**Side A:** Collide and shake the galaxy  

> **01.** Invisible Touch - Genesis
> 
> _Well I don’t really know her, I only know her name; But she crawls under your skin, you’re never quite the same, and now I know she’s got something you just can’t trust, It’s something mysterious; And now it seems I’m falling, falling for her._
> 
> **02.** Closer - Tegan and Sara
> 
> _All you think of lately is getting underneath me; all I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me. Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer. Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_
> 
> **03.** Stay - Rihanna
> 
> _Not really sure how to feel about it; something in the way you move makes me feel like I can’t live without you. It takes me all the way, I want you to stay_
> 
> **04.** I won’t let you go - Snow Patrol
> 
> _No one can ever follow, no one can ever know. Wind up the spinning top and watch it go, watch it go; Never gonna be easy, was it? You didn’t think it’d be so much fun, smile comes despite the danger_
> 
> **05.** This could kill me - Amy Stroup
> 
> _Look in your eyes, Close as we’ll ever be. This is love, this could kill me.  Let’s rejoice in where there’s love.  Simple life was not for us, it never was_
> 
> **06.** One more night - Stars
> 
>   _Try as he might he’s unable to speak, he grabs her by the hair, he strokes her on the cheek. The bed is unmade like everything is; Dark little heaven at the top of the stairs. Take me like that, ruin it all, then build it again by the light in the hall_
> 
> **07.** No light No light - Florence and the Machine 
> 
> _Would you leave me, if I told you what I’ve done? And would you need me, if I told you what I’ve become? ‘Cause it’s so easy, to say it to a crowd; But it’s so hard, my love, to say it to you out loud_
> 
> **08.** Green and blue - Neil Davidge (Halo 4)
> 
> _Instrumental_
> 
> **09.** Smother, Daughter 
> 
> _I should go now quietly, for my bones have found a place to lie down and sleep. Where all my layers can become reeds; all my limbs can become trees; all my children can become me. What a mess I leave_
> 
> **10.** Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) - Sky Ferreira 
> 
> _Bang bang, I shot you down; bang bang, you hit the ground; Bang bang, that awful sound; bang bang, I used to shoot you down_
> 
>  

**Interlude:**  For the heart I once had 

> **0.1** I’ve seen hell - Martin Phipps 
> 
> _Instrumental_
> 
> **0.2** First step - Hans Zimmer (Interstellar)
> 
> _Instrumental_
> 
>  

**Side B:**  Touch me, remind me who I am. 

> **01.** Damaged - Plumb
> 
> _I’m scared and I’m alone, I’m ashamed and I need for you to know. I didn’t say all the things that I wanted to say;  And you can’t take back what you’ve taken away 'cause I feel you, I feel you near me  
>  _
> 
> **02.** Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift 
> 
> _You’ll see me in hindsight tangled up with you all night, burning it down. Someday when you leave me I bet these memories follow you around._
> 
> _Say you’ll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks; Say you’ll see me again, even if it’s just in your wildest dreams  
>  _
> 
> **03.** Buy the stars - Marina and the Diamonds *****
> 
> _You bought a star in the sky tonight, because your life is dark and it needs some light; You named it after me, but I’m not yours to keep, because you’ll never see, that the stars are free_
> 
> (*Side note: This song in my mind it actually works as for Kaitou Ace/Mina relationship, i putted it because i thought it was important to the kind of timeline i was trying to create)
> 
> **04.** The end of innocence -  Alexandre Desplat 
> 
> _Instrumental_  
> 
> **05.** Heavy in your arms - Florence and the Machine 
> 
> _This will be my last confession: I love you never felt like any blessing. Whispering like it’s a secret only to condemn the one who hears it, with a heavy heart. Heavy, heavy, I’m so heavy in your arms  
>  _
> 
> **06.** And if my heart should somehow stop - James Vincent Mcmorrow 
> 
> _The wind changed, the first day that you came through, cut the corn, washed it clean. Now everything that’s ever gone before is like a blur and it’s all because of you._
> 
> _And now I find, this city’s like a stranger to me, I once was fooled by Cadillac’s and honey, but no one feels like you  
>  _
> 
> **07.** No.1 Party Anthem - Arctic Monkeys 
> 
> _She’s having a sly indoor smoke; she calls the folks who run this her oldest friends, sipping her drink and laughing at imaginary jokes. As all the signals are sent, her eyes invite you to approach, and it seems as though those lumps in your throat, that you just swallowed have got you going  
>  _
> 
> **08.** Heaven forbid - The Fray 
> 
> _It’s breaking you down, now that you understand there’s no one around. Take a breath, just take a seat, you’re falling apart and tearing at the seams. Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don’t know why. Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you’ll be alright  
>  _
> 
> **09.** Golden Baby - Couer de Pirate 
> 
> _In your silence, you remain proud believing in what doesn’t exist and if you want me. We finally kissed; Months with silence, without speaking. Waiting that, from afar, tore me apart._
> 
> **10.** We can hurt together - Sia
> 
> _There ain’t  nothing you can say to scare me away; I got history too, and it’s never to late. Share a secret today, I reciprocate, baby I got you._
> 
> _So hurt with me, I’ll hurt with you; Baby you know we can hurt together, I’ve been where you’ve been_
> 
>  

**Bonus**   

> Still into you - Paramore
> 
> _It’s not a walk in the park to love each other; But when our fingers interlock, can’t deny you’re worth it, 'Cause after all this time I’m still into you._
> 
> _I should be over all the butterflies, but I’m into you (I’m into you); And baby even on our worst nights, I’m into you (I’m into you)_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!I tried creating a journey through the Silver Millenium and modern Tokyo, and i'm pretty happy with the final result <3
> 
> Please, let me know what you think and if all the links work fine!
> 
> Special thanks to codenamesailorv, storyofthedoor and sirazaroff for being my beta testers and to Charlie for organizing this ♥


End file.
